


Birthday Wishes

by waiting4peterpan



Series: Josephine Lightbourne is a shitty Clarke Griffin [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4peterpan/pseuds/waiting4peterpan
Summary: Raven celebrates a birthday.





	Birthday Wishes

Bellamy has lost it. 

He swears Clarke isn’t Clarke anymore. That the people of Sanctum have done something to her. Raven could care less what happens to the commander of death, but she just can’t see these peaceful people hurting anyone 

That was far more Clarke's speed. 

She tries to remind him that this isn’t earth, that they weren't at war anymore. They’re safe. 

She does her best at avoiding her. She hasn’t seen her in over two weeks when she looks up at the calendar in the garage and her heart drops. 

Finn. 

Today would have been his birthday, he’d be in his late 20’s now, plus a 100 years or so. He may have been an ass, but he was still family. The only family she had before she found spacekru. 

She finds herself at the bar with something strong. Her head is so full of Finn that she gets careless. She doesn’t know Clarke is there until she sits down beside her. 

She takes a shot and tries to ask her how she’s been doing. The words come spilling out of her mouth like bile. 

“It’s Finns birthday” it’s meant to be a slap, meant to remind her of what she did to him. She looks up to see the fake guilt in Clarke’s eyes so she could get even angrier, but it’s not there. 

She’s got a warm smile on her face and her eyes don’t seem right.

“Well when he gets out of cryo we can make him a cake” and with that, she bounced off. 

Her voice was so light, confident in a way that felt alien. 

Fuck. 

Bellamy was right. 

Fuck.

Of course, it was too good to be true. 

Of course, Clarke would be in trouble. 

Clarke was a bitch, Clarke screwed up far too many times to be forgiven, but she sure as shit wasn’t getting off on not atoning for her sins because she had some chip in her. 

Fuck. 

Raven was going to have to save her again. If only just to make her pay a bit more. 

Bellamy was going to be so smug.


End file.
